


Cloudwalker.

by siano_t



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Zombies
Genre: Dorks in Love, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minor Injuries, Origins, Primis Crew, Tank Dempsey is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siano_t/pseuds/siano_t
Summary: Sometimes we do things for people we love. Sometimes those things include punching a panzer to save that someone.
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Cloudwalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a valentines gift. Very late ik Ik don’t say anything.

He hadn't flinched when the doctor moved forward, stone-blue lookers descending to the man's hands that are full of rolls of gauze. He took up the decision to not react when the doctor knelt, evidently expressing his worry for the nose showering blood, to which he prodded at with coarse padding. Edward’s verdant eyes reposed itself on the bleak marine, and like himself, they shared the same slight twinge of displeasure. “That was foolish.”

The pair of gaunt eyes glowered, likely from the obvious bullshit that the doctor decided to convey. He rubbed his eyes casually, face crinkling in annoyance as his teeth pulled together in a grimace when the doctor firmly daubed at the painful contusion across his left cheekbone. “Yeah, you think I don’t know that?”

Edward looked at him dearly, mute in the moment, indicating that he felt no remorse for the dim-witted man. Who would? It’d been the budding first minutes of their orbit when the deafening alarm of a ‘soldat had appeared, heating it’s ardent-blues and yellows and the whites of the sparks when it‘s eyes had fell upon a German doctor, who had been utterly engrossed in the sight of a horde stumbling after him, fingers barely on the trigger. Releasing an inaudible quarrel, a repine of metal teeth hissed as a long metallic claw recoiled the cloth of the doctor’s back, clawing him backwards. The doctor had cried out, weapon cluttering from his hands, and just as the waves of ember transpired from it’s alloy arm, a humane shout hauled it’s attention away. “HEY! ASSHOLE!”

Just as the ‘soldat turned it’s appalling head hemmed with protective gear, it was quickly turned away as the one-and-only Tank Dempsey threw a punch at the panzer. Why? Edward was trying to find out.

“Look,” heaved the American, pushing away the other’s hands, but immediately cringing afterwards. “Just be glad that I saved your life, you ungrateful bastard. You would’ve been charred toast if it weren’t for me.”

He’d smile confidently, and though it had been the samurai to rightfully eliminate the metallic being and Nikolai to clear the horde, it was, indeed, the American who had distracted it. “Yes, yes, of course,” murmured the doctor, swatting away his hands, daubing the gauze at his nose right after smacking a few butterfly bandages over the wounds that cracked skin. “Thanks to you, we live another day. Thank you, Dempsey. _Really_.”

“Hey, I admit punching one of those guys wasn’t the smartest idea in the world, but at least I wouldn’t go fucking up other dimensions by shooting other versions of myself.”

At that, the doctor grimaced, ignoring the impending migraine and downing the urge to rub his temple. Instead, peering into the pair of guilelessly water-blue eyes and at the valley of freckles which never failed to calm him down. “Yes, Dempsey, and I'll kill myself another twenty if it guarantees your safety.” 


End file.
